La normalité
by Leliel's lullabies
Summary: Normal : [ e, aux, adj. de norme ] Caractère de ce qui est courant, conforme à la règle, ordinaire. L'histoire d'un jeune homme qui du haut de ses dix neuf ans, aime quelqu'un qui est tout sauf ordinaire. [ OS, POV, yaoi ]


Titre : La normalité.

Auteur : Leliel

Base : Gundam Wing

Grade : PG 13, romance psychologico-phylosophique et (mauvais) humour, lol.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent a Bandai, Sunrise et Setsu agency, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus. rapporte la bâche pour le clavier

Remerciements : A Mithy, mon résineux et Zorky, encore. Ma deuxième intrusion dans le monde obscur et sans pitié de la publication, lol… comme dirait quelqu'un, on va se la jouer « auteuze de fanfic ». ; )

Et aussi, à toute les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, infiniement merci. vos reviews m'ont énormément touchée... le seul bémol, c'est que je n'ai pas pu répondre à tous, alors s'il vous plait, laissez une adresse si vous voulez une réponse !

Un petit avertissement, parce que cette fic a un style très... différent de la première. J'espère qu'elle ne decevra personne, et que vous aprecierait au moins un peu cette extravgence !

* * *

**La normalité**

* * *

_Normal : e, aux ( adj. de norme ) Caractère de ce qui est courant, conforme à la règle; _

_ordinaire._

* * *

Ce matin, la concierge de l'immeuble m'a demandé si nous étions des colocataires.

Je lui ai dis « oui ».

J'aurai dû dire quoi d'autre, selon vous ?

Si je lui avais répondu « Bien sûr madame, c'est mon colocataire. Ah, j'allais oublier, c'est aussi l'homme que je baise follement tous les soirs, faites surtout pas attention au bruit ! », vous croyez qu'elle aurait réagi comment, ma vielle dame ?

J'veux pas être accusé de meurtre sur des femmes cardiaques, moi. Et puis, encore pire, imaginez un peu, elle aurait pu survivre !

On aurait eu droit tous les jours au coup d'œil soupçonneux que la concierge nous lancerait, en rentrant chez nous. Ce regard méfiant, mi-curieux, mi-dégoûté.

Que je connais trop.

Moi, je veux plus de tout ça. Je veux simplement vivre une vie normale sur ma colonie, avec l'homme que j'aime. Trop demandé peut-être ?

Et puis j'ai déjà assez eu d'emmerdes dans ma vie comme ça. Vous croyez que c'est courant, à dix-neuf ans, d'avoir un passé de voleur, terroriste et pilote de gundam ?

Sûr que ça fait pas chic sur un CV.

Alors maintenant, fini la galère, je commence une nouvelle vie et je file doux. Et je garde mon mec près de moi.

Quoi ?

Ah, vous trouvez pas que ces deux phrases vont ensemble ?

Moi j'vous dis que si.

Lui et moi, on est un couple comme les autres, vous savez. Bon, à ceci près qu'on est deux gars, mais à part ça, on est tout à fait ordinaires.

Enfin… à peu près, quoi.

Comme tous les autres, on a flirté ensemble, on a eu des hauts et des bas, des disputes, des réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Bon, je vous l'accorde.

Au début, entre nous, c'était assez bizarre. Faut dire qu'on était en plein milieu de la guerre, alors comprenez.

Je devais avoir quinze ans, quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Il était tel qu'il est encore aujourd'hui, en un peu plus petit, et un peu plus ronchon.

Moi, j'était déjà un p'tit con.

La première chose que j'ai faite, quand je l'ai rencontré, c'est de lui tirer dessus.

Bon, okay, je vous entend déjà, c'est vrai que c'est pas une réaction très normale. Mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantes ! D'abord il mettait en joue une nana. Qui plus est, cette nana-là, c'était quand même un des plus grand futurs artisans de la paix. Et on était en guerre, l'oubliez pas.

Et j'allai tout de même pas le laisser buter une gonzesse sous mes yeux, noblesse oblige.

Alors j'lui ai fait un joli petit trou dans la peau. Rien de bien grave, je vous rassure, il l'a à peine senti.

Et puis l'était pas le seul à être touché. Moi aussi, quand il m'a regardé, j'ai reçu un coup. Vous, savez, Heero c'est un de ces mecs qui a des yeux revolver. Ouais, l'a aussi le regard qui tue.

Mais lui dites surtout pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit.

Bref, c'est après ce jour-là on a commencé à faire ami-ami. Enfin, c'est peut-être pas le terme qui conviendrait le mieux… disons plutôt qu'a partir de là, on a tous les deux su qu'il valait mieux pour nous de nous entraider, puisqu'on était dans le même camp.

N'empêche que la définition de l'entraide selon Heero Yui, c'était peut-être pas la plus courante.

J'ai compris ça quelques temps après, quand il m'a chouravé des pièces de rechange pour son gundam. Qui venaient direct de DeathScyte.

Ouch.

J'vous assure que pour débuterun couple, c'est vraiment pas l'idéal. Question relations de confiance, on peut mieux faire.

Enfin, je vous rassure, pendant le reste de la guerre, j'ai pu arranger tout ça.

Ouais, moi tout seul. Pasqu'il faut pas rêver, à cette époque-là, si vous décidiez de devenir le meilleur pote de Heero et que vous alliez le voir avec un grand sourire, il vous mettait un gun entre les deux yeux. Ou il vous disait dans le creux de l'oreille « omae o korosu », au choix.

Et c'est pas des blagues ! Réléna peut témoigner.

Mais bon, au fil du temps, entre deux missions et trois tueries, on a commencé à bien se connaître, tous les deux.

Peut-être pas comme se connaîtraient des gars ordinaires, j'avoue. C'est vrai que je connaissait ni sa couleur préférée, ni sa date d'anniversaire.

Mais je savais ce qu'il pensait quand il fronçait les sourcils, serrait la mâchoire. Je savait aussi que contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, il n'était ni indifférent aux victimes de cette guerre, ni à ce que les autres pensaient de lui.

C'est un gars sensible, Heero, vous savez. Et tellement fragile.

Pas fragile au sens courant, c'est vrai aussi. Si vous ne voyez en lui qu'un soldat sans larmes ni regrets, vous avez tout faux. Vous le regardez mal.

C'est ni une madeleine, ni un poids plume. C'est un militaire, entraîné à la guerre, et il réagit comme tel.

Je crois aussi que ça fait partie de lui, cette attitude.

Simplement il a sa sensibilité à lui, et il pense constamment à ce que les autres peuvent ressentir. Il prend tout, le bon comme le mauvais, et tout ça tourne dans sa petite tête, jusqu'a plus soif.

Ce qui ressemble à une absence, c'est parfois une trop grande présence, vous savez.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il a ce comportement, ce visage froid ?

Moi comme lui, on se protège comme on peut.

Mais il a également beaucoup de fidélité et de tolérance en lui. Vous pouvez demander à Wu Fei, c'est pas lui qui me contredira.

Bien sur, ilvous fautdu temps pour cerner cette anguille mal coifée D'Heero Yuy comme je l'ai fait.

Tout ça je m'en suis rendu compte il y a longtemps, un après midi d'automne. A cette époque j'avais déjà remarqué que je ne me comportais pas comme avec les autres quand j'étais près de lui.

Comme une envie de se rapprocher. De le toucher. Passer ma main dans ses cheveux. De ne plus parler et d'écouter sa voix. D'arrêter mon numéro et de me reposer, contre lui.

Ça non plus, c'était pas normal ?

Ah bon.

Enfin, un après-midi, ou plutôt un soir, j'me rappelle plus, il m'a donné le coup fatal. C'était juste un peu avant la fin de la guerre, je crois.

Il devait exécuter une mission en solo pour une fois, un truc délicat et tout en discrétion.

Un truc dangereux, plus encore que d'habitude.

Et moi je voulais l'accompagner, mais il a refusé et a filé à l'anglaise, avec les coordonnées du lieu à « traiter ».

Alors chui resté à la planque avec les trois autres, comme un imbécile. Normalement il devait en avoir pour quatre heures, tout au plus. Donc j'ai attendu.

Trowa, Quatre et Wu fei m'avaient bien dit que ça servait à rien, que Heero était un grand garçon et qu'il avait déjà réussi tout seul des missions bien plus difficiles et dangereuses, mais moi j'voulait rien entendre.

Je m'en fichait bien que Heero ait déjà fait des trucs plus suicidaires encore, pasque à cette époque, je le connaissais pas encore.

Je ne tenait pas à lui, à cette époque.

Mais ce soir-là, y avais une grosse différence d'avec les autres fois. Ce soir-là, je m'inquiétais pour lui.

Je voulais qu'il revienne.

Je voulais le protéger.

Et si je pouvais pas le protéger comme il faut, alors il fallait au moins que je l'attende. Il fallait que je le voie, une dernière fois, bien en vie, avant de me coucher. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas dormir, je le savais.

Donc j'étais là, dans le hangar à gundam, au beau milieu de la nuit, à me les peler, quand il est enfin arrivé. Comme une rose.Et avec deux heures de retard, s'il vous plait.

Lorsqu'il est descendu de Wing, je peux vous dire que j'en avais gros sur la patate. J'avais ruminé et mitonné tout un petit discours à ma sauce, pour lui faire savoir ma façon de penser, et je comptais bien le lui faire entendre, aurai-je du lui écarter les oreilles pour ça.

Et puis je l'ai vu.

Il avait cet air sur le visage, vous savez, celui qu'il prend lorsqu'il est face à une énigme particulièrement intrigante et ardue, genre un escargot qui rampe en bavant sur son gundam.

Bon.

Disons-le clairement, il était terriblement trognon.

Cet imbécile se demandait pourquoi j'étais là, ça se lisait sur son visage. Et en le voyant, j'ai eu beau faire de mon mieux, je vous assure, mais toute ma colère a disparu d'un seul coup.

Il était simplement trop mignon ( et trop sexy ) pour que je puisse me fâcher contre lui.

Je suis donc resté là, muet comme une carpe, pendant qu'il s'avançait vers moi. Il faisait nuit depuis un petit moment à cet instant-là, et les trois lucarnes qui perçaient les murs de tôle du hangar ne laissaient passer que quelques maigres rayons de lumière. Je ne le voyait plus très bien, maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché.

J'y voyais cependant assez pour l'agripper par l'épaule et le traîner jusque dans la planque, en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il s'était laissé faire sans résister, et me suivait à un ou deux pas simplement. Je lui en était assez reconnaissant, vu que sur le moment, je ne faisait plus vraiment confiance en les capacités de mes cordes vocales.

C'était peut-être le fait d'être seul avec lui, dans la pénombre et le silence, mais je sentais les battements de mon cœur résonner jusque dans mes tempes. Il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable en essayant de parler, sa peau tiède et souple sous mes doigts me préoccupait déjà suffisamment pour le moment.

On est finalement arrivé à notre chambre commune, et je refermais la porte derrière lui. A la lumière de l'ampoule nue qui pendait d'un mur, il s'est assis sur son lit, et j'ai commencé à le déshabiller.

Hey, vous faites pas de film, sur le moment, c'était ce qu'il me semblait le plus naturel à faire.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'a notre chambre, l'inquiétude avait refait surface, et même s'il ne ruisselait pas de sang, je voulais vérifier que les ozzies me l'avaient rendu en bon état.

Attendez, laissez-moi rectifier, j'avais _besoin _de le voir.

Si je ne m'assurais pas qu'il était bel et bien là, en parfaite santé, j'étais sûr que je ne le supporterais pas. Il fallait que je le touche, que je le sente.

Alors du bout des doigts, sans trop oser, je commençais à le connaître.

Sa peau avait des reflets bruns. Elle était douce, mais parsemée de cicatrices, déjà.

Finalement, je trouvais une imperfection à sa peau. Il avait une entaille sur le bras droit. Elle était à peine visible, mais je la sentais sous mes doigts fébriles.

Je la retraçais doucement, puis sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, j'allais chercher de quoi désinfecter ça dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de le faire, bien sur. C'était juste une estafilade, et ce qui l'avait causée, c'était simplement une des manettes mal placées de Wing qui l'éraflait à chaque fois que l'armure faisait une embardée trop brusque.

Mais pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire comme si je pouvais vraiment lui être utile à quelque chose. Comme si je pouvais vraiment le soigner, le protéger.

Même si c'était pas vrai, ça fait parfois du bien de faire comme si.

Après avoir rapidement passé un peu d'alcool sur la plaie et mit un pansement, j'étais enfin satisfait.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son retour, mais il avait toujours cet air étrange sur la figure. Et moi je n'avais aucun envie de répondre à cette interrogation muette. Je n'avais pas envie de parler du tout, en fait.

J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, et de sentir son cœur battre aussi fort que le mien, c'est tout. Mais je savais que cette réaction était loin d'être normale. Je savais qu'il risquait d'être effrayé, ou pire, dégoûté.

Alors je n'ai rien fait, continuant seulement à le regarder autant que cette pauvre lumière me le permettait. J'étais agenouillé devant lui, et il me fixait également, me donnant une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre.

C'était peut-être mon imagination, mais à un moment j'ai cru sentir son souffle, qui frappait doucement la peau de mon visage.

Je crois me souvenir d'avoir fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes, attendant je ne sait quoi.

Attendre.

C'est parfois insupportable, vous savez.

Enfin je me suis relevé radidement, et je suis allé m'étendre sur ma propre couchette, à quelques mètres de la sienne. J'avais toujours mes fringues sur moi et la couverture rêche du lit me grattait, mais honnêtement, sur l'instant, j'en avais rien à foutre. Il fallait juste que je pense à autre chose que lui, allongé si près de moi.

Je m'étais résolu à admirer le plafond fendillé de la chambre depuis quelques instants, quand il a soudainement parlé :

« - Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? », a t-il dit.

Pas besoin de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, je savais très bien de quoi il voulait discuter.

« - Je regardais les étoiles », répondis-je.

Aucune réaction.

Merde, on peut pas voir les étoiles du hangar.

Quel con !

J'ajoutais doucement, un rien timide.

« - Et je t'attendais »

Aucune réaction. Merde.

Le plafond était décidément affreux ! Je tournais la tête vers lui.

Il ne me regardait pas et avait cet air intrigué sur le visage…non, attendez, ce n'était pas ça. Son visage était un peu plus détendu, en quelque sorte…

Finalement, il reprit la parole.

« - Merci », fit-il.

Et avant que je puisse lui demander quoique ce soit, il continua :

« - Je crois… je crois que ça va être plus facile de revenir, maintenant que je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend. »

Putain.

Des fois je me dis que j'aurais dû le frapper, ou peu-être l'embrasser, pour m'avoir donné une réponse pareile.

Mais sur le moment, je crois que j'ai seulement serré les poings, puis j'ai cherché le sommeil.

En vain, bien sûr.

Pendant le reste du temps qu'a duré notre combat, nous n'avons plus jamais parlé de ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit-là. Pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à redire, d'ailleurs. Mais je savais que cette nuit-là, quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Peut-être que pour la première fois, je savais que moi aussi j'étais « spécial », pour lui.

J'étais celui qui l'attendait. En quelque sorte, c'était un peu « pour moi » qu'il revenait vivant de ses missions.

Des petits trucs comme ceux-là, ça peut vous paraître dérisoire, mais c'est tout ce qui paraît cher à mes yeux.

Pourtant, notre presque-relation n'a pas plus évolué que ça. Mais c'était suffisant. Pour des personnes comme nous, croyez-moi, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Enfin, la guerre s'est terminée avec un petit coup de pouce de notre part, et nous nous sommes séparés, croyant la paix définitivement rétablie.

Tout les cinq, nous avons pris des chemins différents, et Heero et moi n'avons pas fait exception à la règle. Je ne sais pas ce qui à l'époque m'a retenu de tout lui avouer.

Peut-être que moi-même je ne savais pas très bien ce que je ressentais pour lui. Un mélange d'affection très forte et… d'autre chose. D'autre chose dont je ne savais pas le nom.

Mais rétrospectivement, je crois que ces deux années nous étaient nécessaires.

Nous avions besoin tout les deux de faire le point avec nous-mêmes. D'apprendre à connaître la vraie vie, avant de la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

D'apprendre à nous pardonner.

Moi, à me pardonner d'aimer.

Par ce que ça vous paraît peut-être évident à vous, mais pour moi à l'époque c'était vraiment quelque chose de difficile. Personne n'était là pour me dire ce que je devais faire ou penser, et je me demandais constamment, est-ce que j'avais le droit d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça ?

Moi qui avait fait tant d'horreurs, comment pouvais-je penser à aimer ?

Et à aimer un homme ?

Je me demandais ce que le père Maxwell et sœur Helen auraient pensé de moi. S'ils m'auraient pardonné de désirer un autre homme, de le vouloir plus que ma vie même.

Et puis je me suis rappelé de tout ce que j'avais fait, à côté de ça.

J'avais tué, j'avais massacré, et pas seulement des militaires, pas seulement des « méchants ».

Pas seulement « pour la bonne cause ».

Et on m'avait récompensé pour ça. On m'avait félicité pour avoir fais la guerre. On me l'avait pardonné.

Alors je me suis dit que si on m'avait pardonné d'avoir tué, on pouvait bien me pardonner d'aimer.

Tous les jours, des gens trouvent des excuses à leur crimes, à leur haines, aux souffrances qu'ils infligent au autres. Et quand on les entend, on leur pardonne.

Pourquoi moi, aurais-je dû me faire pardonner d'aimer ?

Je ne faisais rien de mal.

J'aimais, putain.

Et il n'y a aucune excuse, aucune raison à ça.

Etrangement, j'ai mis plus de deux ans à me rendre compte de cela. A croire que se sont les choses les plus simples qui nous échappent.

Ou que je suis réellement grave, au choix.

Heero, lui…

Heero, je crois qu'il devait se pardonner d'être en vie. Aujourd'hui encore, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup de cette période, mais je pense que ses remords n'ont jamais été aussi forts qu'a ce moment-là.

Désœuvré, il n'arrivait plus à trouver un but à son existence. Un qui vaille la peine de rester en vie, je veux dire. Un qui lui fasse oublier ses regrets et ses crimes.

Mais avant tout, je crois que c'est à cette époque qu'il a appris à s'accepter tel qu'il est. A s'aimer un peu.

Par ce qu'il faut bien s'aimer, un peu du moins, pour pouvoir vraiment aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Sinon, ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais de la soumission.

De l'obsession.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu de cet amour-là de sa part. Je tiens trop à lui pour ça.

Et puis, je pense que ces deux choses-là, se sont les seules choses que des types comme nous pouvaient se pardonner. Ce qui nous promet d'espérer un réveil à nos nuits, chaque soir.

Ce qui nous force à nous lever, chaque matin.

Aimer et vivre.

Les deux seules choses qu'on puisse jamais pardonner à un homme, quel qu'il soit.

Le reste, je crois qu'on l'aura toujours sur la conscience. Et il faut qu'on l'accepte, et qu'on le fasse nous-même, parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire à notre place.

Tout ça, ça nous a pris pas mal de temps pour le réaliser. Je ne sais pas si c'est très normal, mais c'est ce que nous avons fait.

Durant ce temps, j'étais retourné sur L2, et avais fondé une petite entreprise de recyclage avec l'aide de Hilde. Si j'ai fait ça, je crois que c'était surtout à cause de mon enfance. On se rend très vite compte sur une colonie comme celle-là, quand on à rien à bouffer, que tout est bon à prendre. Gamin déjà, je m'étonnais de tout ce que les gens foutaient à la poubelle sans y réfléchir à deux fois. La moitié des objets considérés comme des déchets étaient encore utilisables, presque neufs.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en tirerais pas profit ? En plus, ce serait aussi rendre service à la communauté, et j'allais peut-être apporter ma part d'aide à la réhabilitation de ma colonie.

Je dois aussi dire qu' Hilde, mis à part sa participation dans le boulot, a été d'un grand réconfort pour moi à cette époque. Je crois que je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant, et notre amitié n'en a été que plus forte. Elle a été une sorte d'ancre pour moi, un point stable dans ma vie. Un peu comme l'était déjà Heero, mais à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

Avec elle, je n'avais pas besoin de mentir, de cacher.

Et paradoxalement, je n'avais pas besoin de parler non plus.

J'ai aussi appris à accepter ma sexualité. Bien que je le regrette un peu, j'ai connu d'autres hommes pendant ce laps de temps. Cela a confirmé une chose au moins, c'est bien les mecs qui me font bander.

Désolé les filles, mais sans mauvais jeux de mots, de votre coté avec moi, c'est le calme plat.

Mais faut pas croire non plus que je suis un Dom Juan et que j'ai écumé les réserves masculines de L2, attention.

J'ai été avec deux gars seulement, et jamais ça n'a été une espèce d'histoire sordide au détour d'une ruelle.

Disons simplement qu'il étaient des gentils garçons, mais que moi, j'avais le cœur ailleurs.

De plus, cela faisait longtemps que je n'était plus un « garçon », contrairement à eux.

Gentil… n'en parlons pas.

Et l'un comme l'autre, je ne leur ai jamais menti, je crois qu'ils savaient bien que ces histoires n'allaient pas durer longtemps.

Sinon, je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'autre chose de marquant durant ce temps passé loin de lui.

Pour me fabriquer des souvenirs, (des vrais, de ceux qui comptent) il me manquait encore un petit quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose de coiffé à la sonic et aux yeux revolvers.

Quelque chose que je n'allais pas tarder à retrouver, grâce ( ou à cause ? ) aux circonstances.

Deux ans après ce que nous avions pris pour la fin de la guerre, les emmerdes ont commencé à refaire surface.

Et c'est sous la forme d'une petite rouquine à la tête d'une armée qu'elles ont resurgit.

Hum, je pense que vous savez tous ce qui c'est passé à ce moment là ?

Les attaques des mobils suits et blabla, la destruction de nos gundams…

Tout ça pour dire qu'a ce moment là, après avoir latté la gueule une nouvelle fois aux vilains méchants pas beaux ( et accessoirement à Wuffi, mais c'était pour son bien ), Heero est venu me trouver.

Dois-je préciser qu'il était encore plus bavable que dans mes souvenirs ?

Non, pas la peine, hein ?

Bref, en tout cas, on s'est retrouvé ensemble, seuls, comme cette nuit d'automne, et on a eu une petite discution.

Il m'a expliqué, très calmement et sereinement, qu'il avait envie de moi.

Et qu'il ressentait certaines choses, pour moi et seulement pour moi.

Il m'a dit qu'il tenait à moi.

Qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était que ces sensations, mais que Réléna lui avait dit que c'était quelque chose du genre des sentiments amoureux.

Et que si je voulais bien, il me proposait de nous réapprendre à nous connaître. D'une certaine façon.

Que si je n'avais rien contre, il souhaiterait rester près de moi.

Que si je le permettais, il allait bientôt m'embrasser.

S'il te plait.

A votre avis, j'ai réagi comment ?

Eh bien c'est tout à fait ça…

Je suis resté là comme un con à gober les mouches, bien sûr.

Et il m'a embrassé quand même.

« Qui ne dit mot consent », il a soufflé.

Peu après ça, ma vie a commencé à reprendre des couleurs. On a mis un peu de temps à s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation. A se reconnaitre. On a testé les liens qui nous unissent, on a passé des moment à regarder la télé, à faire l'amour et à manger des barbes à papa.

Une des premières choses que l'on a fait ensemble, c'est d'aller voir Lady Une pour naître.

C'est qu'on est tout les deux des orphelins, mystérieusement disparus des registres de nos colonies d'origine, alors notre date de naissance…

Oui, c'est pas très normal, ça aussi.

En fait, au départ, je voulais savoir la sienne, histoire de lui offrir un horrible cadeau et de lui chanter une chanson bien débile ce jour-là.

C'est à ce moment qu'on s'est rendu compte que nous n'en avions pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est sûr que c'est pas avec nos activités terroristes que quelqu'un aurait pensé à nous donner une identité légale, et encore moins une date de naissance.

Alors on est allés choisir une date d'anniversaire ensemble. Et devinez quoi ?

On a choisi ce jour d'automne, ce jours où nos cœurs ont battu plus fort ensemble pour la première fois.

Mais finalement je trouve ça pas mal, comme ça on pourra vraiment dire que l'on a commencé à vivre quand nous nous somme rencontrés.

…

Euh, non, oubliez que c'est moi qui viens de dire ça, okay ?

Bien.

Donc, aujourd'hui, on a décidé de s'installer ensemble sur L2. Et il vient d'emménager dans mon appart ' tout confort.

Je crois que je suis heureux.

Plus je pense à nous, accoudé a la rampe de l'escalier devant ma porte, plus j'ai envie de sourire. J'ai probablement l'air d'un con comme ça, à sourire dans le vide. Tant pis.

Même quand je pense à ceux qui nous on traité de tantes, quand je l'ai tenu par la main dans la rue, je n'arrive pas à le regretter.

Par ce que même si certains pensent que ce que je ressens c'est mal, je n'arrive pas à le croire vraiment.

Pas naturel, ce que je ressens, ils disent ?

Mais pour moi, c'est naturel d'aimer Heero.

Ce serait de ne pas l'aimer qui serait contre-nature.

Contre _ma_ nature.

Bon.

C'est que finalement, d'être anormal, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça ? C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été particulièrement respectueux des règles, faut dire.

De toute façon, nous n'avons pas une vie normale. Nous ne sommes pas normaux. Rien dans notre couple n'est banal.

Pas ordinaire.

Je l'aime. C'est vrai que c'est extraordinaire ça, non ?

Et si les autres n'arrivent pas à voir que ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est de condamner quelqu'un par ce qu'il aime, alors j'en ai rien à battre.

Demain, j'irai embrasser Heero contre notre boite aux lettre.

Oui, la bleueavec la peinture écaillée et au nom rayé.

Et tant pis si notre concierge n'aime pas ça. Je ne lui demande pas d'approuver, mais au moins de l'accepter.

Parce que… 

Parce que dès demain, Heero et moi allons habiter ci.

Ensemble.

Nous allons faire l'amour ici.

Ensemble.

Ensemble, nous…

Nous allons nous aimer .

Nous allons vivre.

* * *

Note : Un petit mot sur cette petite histoire, parce que je ne voudrais pas que certains y voient autre chose que ce qu'il en est…Cette fic n'est pas vraiment un définition de ce qu'est la « normalité », bien entendu. Ce serait une idée simpliste que d'écrire une fic dans cette intention, et je ne le voulais pas. Non, ici je voulais donner mon idée très simplement écrite est expliquée, d'une situation particulière seulement. Parce que selon moi, il y a des choses qui n'ont pas à être étudiées, rationalisées, expliquées scientifiquement, sur lesquelles on ne doit pas réfléchir. Comme aimer, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître. Je voulais dire qu'être normal, ce n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit. Alors…

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
